Water Can Be As Thick As Blood
by wolflover274
Summary: In the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss never volunteers for Prim, leaving the 12 year old to the vulnerability of the arena, however someone from the past is there, someone unexpected
1. Recognised

**Okay, so this is basically the Hunger Games but Katniss didn't volunteer for Prim but when the games starts someone unexpected is there...**

**I'm going to skip the reapings, journey, interview etc etc so that you don't get too bored, so basically it starts while they're in the tube waiting to go into the arena. Enjoy! :D**

All the districts tributes were in their pods and the countdown had begun until they rose...

**Prim's POV**

I felt sick, Katniss' face, mothers face, my home, all were flashing through my mind. I wanted to go home. My mothers and Katniss's screams as I went to the stage were echoing through my mind too now.

I looked down at my outfit, leather with big boots that almost looked fashionable, my stylist, Meinie, had said that the leather would keep me warm and the boots were suitable for rough terrain but apart from that he was stumped.

The countdown was on three, two, one, my pod began to rise, I looked up but all I saw was grey.

**Khloi's POV**

I was nervous, but I'm skilled, I got an 11 after training, I'm speedy, I'm excellent with a bow and arrow, good at the general survival skills and I am absolutely lethal in hand to hand combat.

My pod began to rise, I turned quickly to get one last look at Tavis, my stylist, at the interviews I had a simple black dress that had a black rose as a belt and under the belt it flared out, it also had a black rose on the shoulder. Black roses. They had become my symbol, I had a small one attached to my leather jacket. I'd been dubbed 'The girl who never forgives' I'd told them that I never forget and never forgive.

I smirked to myself. Then the pod began to rise, I went through it logically in my mind where Orion, the boy chosen from district 10 along with me, would be.

There were so many possibilities but then the cold wind whipped my face, a few stray locks of my white almost blond hair

I looked around me, the sky was grey and it was extremely windy, the golden Cornucopia looked slightly dulled in this weather. We were in a the middle of a rocky terrain, two hundred or so miles in front of me were some woods and turning around I saw that in a symmetrical way, it was about the same distance to some fields which looked like they lead to some mountains that were in the distance.

Returning to my original angle I had a look at the other tributes, I couldn't see Orion so he must have been behind the Cornucopia.

"Young men and women, welcome to the 74th Hunger Games, good luck and may the odds be _ever _in your favour"

After the voice boomed over us an alarm sounded, one that signalled that it had started.

I ran, and so did everyone else, towards the Cornucopia, my speed allowing me to arrive before everyone else, because of this the cameras broadcasting the games where probably focused on me, with this in mind I tried to keep my head as I looked around the various items.

A bow and set of arrows, I slung the arrow pack on my shoulder and picked up the bow, by now everyone else was scrambling around and I knew I was even more in danger by staying there.

Two cannons sounded, two deaths already.

I started to panic a little now, I quickly scooped up a backpack and ran back out the crowd, finding that I was thinking a little clearer now that I was away from it all.

I heard a _whish _of air and spun quickly, blocking the axe with my bow, I saw the tribute that sent it, it looked like he was insane, I think he was from district 3, that seemed to fit.

I watched curiously as he spun and caught a little girl, she looked about 12, I felt a gut wrenching pain as I realised that she probably was, he had pinned her down now and was holding a second axe above her, ready to bring it down, she was sobbing and choking on her sobs, as I looked closer at her face, I recognized her and not from watching anything to do with the games.

I stepped forward several steps, a really risky move considering all the slaughtering going on around me, and I knew her in that moment.

Her eyes travelled to me as a distraction, the cruel tribute was almost torturing her. I thought I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes. With an astonished voice I asked "Prim?"

**Cliffy! I love writing this! Just to make it clear, I need at least 1 review before I write the next chapter, also if you want to ask a question, feel free! Thanks!**


	2. Regrets

**Thank you soo much to my first two reviewers! This is the next chapter! And yes, most of it is going to be in Khloi's POV**

**Khloi's POV**

She stared for a second before responding in a whispery voice "Khloi?", the tribute that had her pinned was now trying to reassess us, but I had all the confirmation I need, this was Katniss's little sister, the little sister of the girl that my former best friend Peeta Mellark had a crush on. Katniss that was best friends with Gale Hawthorne, the one who claimed to love me.

I used to live in district 12 before I moved to 10, my best friend was Peeta, we told each other everything he fancied Katniss and because I hunted a lot as well I was often sent by him into the woods to see if I could see her or Gale, they came across me when I was hunting, I bonded with Gale immediately but the same never happened with Katniss for some unknown reason.

The night that my father and mother dropped it on me and my little sister I had argued with Peeta about his little crush, he told me he hated me and that why didn't I just stay out of his sight and he never wanted to talk to me ever again, but it wasn't the sort of in the heat of the moment, he really meant it, I was devastated and when I was running home I ran into Gale, I sobbed for a bit and then he told me he loved me, it was all a bit sudden and so I just turned and ran back home where my parents were waiting with the bombshell.

I never saw them again.

All that I needed to know now was that this was Prim, they were probably back in 12 watching and had recognised me and that all three of them would be devastated if she died, I had hurt them enough, this was how I could repay them and also in Prim I saw my little sister, Mae.

I raised my bow and arrow and the tribute holding her down was dead before he could even reposition the axe.

Several of the other tributes were staring at me now, I stepped towards Prim, knowing I needed to act quickly, "Prim?" I asked quietly "Are you hurt?"

She nodded and gestured to her leg, I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, as I did this I could practically hear the gasps of the people watching.

The tributes had continued fighting although a few had now disappeared, I turned and ran with Prim all the way to the forest.

**Peeta's POV**

Me, Gale and Katniss were all at her home, watching the games on the TV, it was about to start, Katniss was already a sobbing wreck, her mother had gone to bed, tired of crying.

We had a glimpse at the arena and then the tributes were all there, appearing out the ground.

"There" Gales pointed to a shivering figure, it was Prim.

Katniss's watery eyes were now eagerly fixed on that spot, I had a look at the other tributes, they all seemed like normal people.

We vaguely heard the announcement over the speakers and the cameras were flashing around each tribute, when it came to the girl with really pale blond hair I thought I recognised her but then it moved on to the next tribute.

The horn sounded and all the tributes moved including the small figure of Prim but the girl who I had been pondering over was obviously the fastest.

"Wow, she's good" Gale murmured, I just nodded in agreement.

It zoomed in on her as she picked up a bow and quiver of arrows,

"Hey, you know I'm pretty sure I've seen her before" Gale stated out loud, seconding my own thoughts "Yeah" I agreed.

We were so fixated with the girl that when Katniss screamed we panicked, "What? What?" I was instantly alert, Katniss just pointed to a small figure that got swiped at by an older boy, the small figure was on the floor and the boy had an axe, the cameras had now zoomed in and we could hear everything, "Hey, look" I pointed at the girl with light blond hair so that Gale and Katniss would see that she was staring at the tribute with the axe.

"Do something, do something" Katniss was muttering, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face.

"Prim?" We heard from the blond girl then Prim responded with a response that shocked us all "Khloi?"

Khloi. My former best friend. I'd never seen her since that night. I'd regretted it ever since.

After Prim responded the tribute holding her down fell to the ground, dead. I was confused until I saw the arrow in his head and the bow in Khloi's hand. Khloi stepped forward and with incredible strength picked up Prim and if that wasn't surprising enough she then started to run into the woods.

I think Gale was more stunned than anyone, I think he had feelings for Khloi but then it hit me hard and painfully.

Only one could survive, I would see Khloi on the victory tour if she won but if she won then that would mean that Prim wouldn't live. So basically the last time I would see her was on TV presuming that with the odds against her she wouldn't survive.

Those words that I spoke to her that night would be my last ever words she heard from me. A single tear fell from my eye before I quickly wiped it away.

**Thank you sooo much for them very quick reviews! Loving writing this! Remember I need at least 1 review before I write the next chapter**


	3. The Plan, My Plan

**Voila! The next chapter:**

**Khloi's POV**

I had found ourselves a tree and hoisted Prim into it, opening the backpack I took out a sleeping bag which I put under Prim, she slid into it but didn't zip it up, next I found a mini first aid kit, putting the backpack aside I carefully rested her foot on my crossed legs, using the first aid kit I cleaned up the damage and put a bandage on it, she gave a sigh of relief and I carefully packed it up again, the remaining things were biscuits and two flasks, one full of water and an empty one.

I gave her a biscuit which she took and slowly ate whilst I took a swig from the water, I offered her it and she accepted. We weren't doing much talking. It was more like we both knew that we were both thinking about the past.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" She eyed me carefully

"No" I replied simply, I needed a plan about how I was going to handle her and the past and the fact we were both in the games and until I had that plan I needed to not act too much like anything. It may have appeared harsh but I couldn't think of any other way.

She gave me back the flask and I tucked it back in the backpack, she finished nibbling the biscuit and then zipped up the sleeping bag.

She hesitated, "Night"

"Night" I replied, I tucked the backpack behind us and repositioned my bow, I was going on watch.

Then the anthem sounded, Prim sat up, we had heard eight cannons earlier when we were looking for a tree.

I recognized Ruby and Thorn from district two immediately which made me confused, they were most likely to be in the career pack and they were normally unbeatable.

Another young girl whose photo looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

I recognized the tribute who I had killed, my thoughts confirmed about him being in district three.

It went on, the innocent faces of the people slaughtered but thankfully Orion wasn't one of them, he didn't deserve to die, he was only fourteen, three years younger than me, he was a general happy go lucky type of person.

"Who was from your district?" I turned and asked Prim

"18 year old Kian Wellthorne, he hasn't gone though"

I nodded, the anthem started again and Prim settled back into her sleeping bag, leaving me with my thoughts.

Technically people weren't allowed to move districts but with me there was a catch. My parents used to be really poor until the Capitol offered them a way out, they had just made a sort of machine and if my parents let them use me to test it then they would give them all the money they ever needed.

It still gets me now that my parents would let some people as low as the Capitol to test on me, but that's beside the point, always has been and always will be.

However what that machine did to me changed me, not at the time but the Capitol saw that it would change me, around the time when puberty would hit, and it did. I am technically more dangerous than anyone in this arena. It messed with my genes, altered my emotions, I feel anger more than anything and if anyone sets me off then it can get scary. A couple of times I had to be sedated by Peacemakers.

Put in short, I was genetically engineered, to some extent.

We had lived in the poorest district,12, they needed to keep a serious watch on me and district 10 had the facilities to do that, I was the reason we moved, I wouldn't be surprised if the Capitol rigged it to get rid of me, send my family back to 12, they hated the fact that their machine hadn't worked.

I was the reason why we had to leave 12, the reason I had to leave the most important piece of my life behind. After a few years of distance though, I'd come to terms with my feelings, I didn't like Gale like _that._ To be honest, Peeta was the only one I ever liked and the only one I ever will. My best friend. Who hated me.

My plan had formed, I was getting Prim out.

I'd try and take out everyone else and hopefully I would die somewhere, but somewhere where Prim was basically the only one left, she could leave. It would be fine. Everything would be alright. I'd die but hey, life's not fair.

I stayed awake all night and dawn was just beginning to break just as I heard a twig snap somewhere to the left of our tree. I cautiously peered over the edge and almost fell off with glee.

Orion.

**Thanks for the reviews! I need to work out a chapter plan of what's going to happen in each one, it'll make it easier! And remember, I need at least one review before I continue with the next chapter!**


	4. Conversations and Confessions

**Khloi's POV**

I leapt down from the tree with a grin on my face, he turned quickly, weapon at the ready but when he saw me his lips split into a huge grin as well, then, completely out of the blue, he hugged me. Wow.

"Khloi" He whispered

"Yes, are there others nearby?"

"I don't know, although I hardly slept"

"I didn't sleep, at all" We were having a weird whispery conversation but at the same time it was probably amusing the Captiol.

Suddenly, Prim jumped down from the tree behind me and Orion's weapon rose as quickly as it dropped.

"Don't" I said sharply

"What?"

"I said don't" I glared at his weapon which he lowered

"Why not?"

"She's with me"

"You have allies?"

"Allie not plural, and yes it's something like that"

"But you have me"

I smiled, the tension was gone, this was him trying to lighten the mood after our sort of serious banter.

Prim had the backpack on her back and Orion was ready to travel so I decided it would be best if we started to move.

"You guys ready?"

"Where are we going?" Orion asked me

I shrugged "It would be good if we can find water and also to try and get a basic grasp of the arena"

He nodded, "Right, I'll take up rear"

I turned to Prim, "I'll go in front so you'll be in the middle"

She just nodded, and then we were on our way.

**Prim's POV**

He was her teammate, I was forgotten, irrelevant, she lost her bonds with me when she left our district, although whenever the subject of district 12 or Katniss or Gale or Peeta came up she seemed pained.

Maybe she just needs time.

But either way it felt like I was being left out and in this arena, her being my only Allie made the fact that someone else had her attention made me feel like I was losing her.

Weird.

**Peeta's POV**

I was sitting with Gale in the main square, the Games were going to start being televised for today shortly but we decided to give Katniss and her mother some time together.

"You miss her?" Gale's voice startled me slightly

"Yes" I didn't even have to ask who he was talking about, there was only really one person. Khloi.

He chuckled to himself "You know what I told her the last time I saw her?"

"What?" Well now I was obviously curious

"I told her I loved her"

"You did _what_?" How dare he! I mean, what? Why was I getting all defensive and protective?

He glanced at me "It was just a crush really but you should have seen her face, I would have done anything to see a smile"

I had seen her face and every time I did I wanted to hurt myself for making her like that. Then his last few words registered. "You only told her to make her happy?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, but it didn't work"

"I miss her" Talking about her was good, it made her feel closer somehow

"I don't think she ever forgave us though"

I flinched,

"Well it's true, we need to face up to everything, rather than try and let it lie"

I nodded in agreement and he turned to me, "So Peeta, how do you feel about her? _Really _feel about her?"

I turned to him, "What?"

"I've seen it, your face when the subject was brought up in the past, when your parents went on about what such a good friend she was to you, how it was such a _shame _she left"

I dropped my eyes, Gale clamped his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry"

"How?"

"We'll think of something"

My eyes rose again, "You have a plan?"

He shrugged, "More of a work in progress"

Maybe there was hope.

**Khloi's POV**

Me and Orion were arguing.

We had found water and Prim was sitting some distance away leaving us two together.

"Why do you want _her_?"

"Because I do, alright?" I snapped, I was tired of this.

"But why, she's twelve, weak"

"I'm not going to let her die"

"Well someone has to!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be her though" I said quietly, my eyes on my curled up legs.

"So you're willing to risk your life for some stranger!" He was building up a rant now "I thought we were in this together Khloi, partners, but we haven't made this decision together"

He was embarrassing me now, all the districts of Panem were probably watching this.

My calm snapped.

"Then go and be an immature child about it somewhere else with someone else!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

He didn't move.

"But for a stranger..." He trailed off, mumbling.

"She's not a stranger"

"Oh"

After a few minutes silence he stood up trembling.

"So, you're putting her in front of me?"

I stood up as well.

"Well, yes"

"Why?" His voice was getting louder.

"Why not?" I challenged him.

"Well..err..." He blushed and was mumbling.

Oh. No. He. Didn't.

It all made sense, the hug, protectiveness, this blushing.

"Just go" I snapped, I didn't want to have to deal with this.

"Fine!" He shouted. Orion then stormed off into the woods.

"Are you alright?" A light delicate voice came from behind me.

I turned, and there was Prim with a concerned expression on her face.

"It's fine" I assured her.

"I caught fish" She offered her arms full of them.

I took them and placed them on the floor.

About half an hour later with a fire, the fish were ready to eat, and they were delicious. I guess that was lunch accounted for then.

However just before we put out the fire, I heard footsteps, I turned and a heart stopping sight met my eyes. The career pack.

**Pleeeease may I remind you that I need at least 1 review before I carry on with the chapters! Plzz review! Thanks!**


	5. Glimpse Of What Lay Inside

**Khloi's POV**

I backed away slowly, hoping to get to Prim but no such look. One of the girls heard me and turned. When she saw me she grinned wolfishly and gestured to the others.

To turn and run back to Prim would be a mistake, they would have a clear aim.

My mind was racing through all the possible solutions until one I didn't expect arrived.

Orion. Again.

He leapt at them suddenly from the trees and with a distraction provided I ran back to Prim.

"W-what's wrong?" Her eyes were wide

"Career pack"

I surveyed the area, I looked over at where Orion had jumped out, he was still there, fighting a losing battle.

"Prim, run into the trees, climb one and hide, if I don't come and collect you then good luck"

She looked like she was going to cry as she read the meaning in my words.

I gave her a quick hug before pushing her in the direction that I wanted her to go.

She ran and didn't turn back. I grabbed my bow and started firing arrows towards the tributes. Two went down, there were four left. I could end this. Get rid of the career pack. It would increase Prim's chances of survival.

While I was engaged with my thoughts, I didn't notice Orion running towards me until he grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I gasped

"Cornucopia"

I just nodded, it was a sort of logical answer if you thought about it.

We arrived in the clear section between field with mountain and the woods.

It looked like it was going to rain. How irrelevant was that? I was probably about to die and I was commenting on the weather. I'd always loved rain.

Concentrate, I told myself.

I turned, backing up to the Cornucopia, away from the advancing careers.

We all stood there for a while. None of us making a single move. Just staring. I was good with this.

Until I sensed that something was about to change.

Six Jabberjays floated down into the arena each with a little earclip attached. One landed in front of all of us. I cautiously picked mine up and put the little clip in my ear.

What I heard changed everything.

"Love you, Khlo – Khlo" I heard Mae's sweet lisping voice. That was the only good thing that I heard from that Jabberjay, after that it all just merged into a big mess of evil.

"Why don't you just leave? I don't want to see your face every again. I don't want to even speak to you" Peeta's angry voice was the next. The next thing, the last thing I heard was a form of torture.

"Mae!" It was my parents, screaming Mae's name, but this wasn't right, there wasn't a single circumstance that had them screaming Mae's name like that. Unless... Unless, it had happened since I'd been away.

My chest became tighter and my breaths became shorter and sharper. I listened to the rest of it.

"Please, please, you can't take her! She's our baby! You've already taken one! Why is it not _enough_?" My mothers voice became weaker at the end.

But this confirmed my beliefs.

They'd taken Mae, they'd _hurt _parents, probably even Mae"

The anger began to rise in me. There was a reason for this, I tried to talk myself out of getting angry, the Capitol would have known I would have got wound up, there was a reason they did it.

Even I couldn't talk myself out of it and it was my body. Everything after that was a haze.

Four arrows left the grip of my bow and a few seconds later, four bodies hit the floor, four careers, four cannons.

I heard people approaching from the other side of the Cornucopia, they were dead. Two cannons.

_Mae._

_Hurt._

_They hurt her._

They _hurt her._

Orion was staring at me with shock on his face.

"Put the bow down" He tried to reason with me slowly.

"No!" I growled.

"Please?" He pleaded.

_Mae._

_They hurt her._

"They hurt her" I repeated.

He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Mae"

"Mae" He repeated slowly.

"You know they probably didn't touch her?" He continued.

I punched him.

He fell to the floor with a stream of scarlett flowing from his nose.

**Mae's POV**

The peacemakers came for me.

We didn't know what they wanted.

But they wanted me.

They already had Khloi.

But that wasn't enough.

They were taking me back to District 12.

They'd told me.

And then they'd given me an injection to make me drowsy.

I didn't like it. I didn't like the effect it was having.

Making my mind scrambled.

I wonder if this is how Khloi feels when they sedate her.

Khloi.

Khloi.

District 12.

_Khloi._

I fell into a pit of darkness.

**Next chapter should be interesting! I need one review before I continue with it though! So review! Thanks!**


	6. Fateful Day

**Thank youuuu for the reviews :D Next chapter:**

**Mae's POV**

I stepped off the train cautiously with the two peacemakers on either side of me.

District 12.

I recognised it well.

We walked through the dusty village and curious faces peered through the windows, passer byers in the street keeping their eyes to the ground.

Then we arrived in the village square, where there was a big crowd. The peacemakers dragged me through. There was a cage in the centre.

My heart sped up, they weren't going to put me in _that _were they?

When they opened the metal bar door open and threw me in I took it as a yes. A very big yes.

I started to shiver and sobs began to rise in my throat. What had I done? What had I ever done? Tears streamed down my face and the crowd began to filter away.

The peacemakers walked away.

They were going to leave me here in the cage. Cold. And alone.

I pulled my knees in to my chest to try and conserve heat.

Then a big shock came. I looked up and saw three faces. Three faces that I knew well.

Katniss, Gale and Peeta.

**Khloi's POV**

I hadn't left the Cornucopia, in fact to be precise I had climbed up onto it, leaving Orion to deal with his nose beneath.

I needed to stop worrying about Mae, she was loved, someone other than me would do something if it needed doing. Easier said than done.

I did some maths in my head.

Six people died on the first day, six just now, that meant that there was half of us left.

Maybe there would be a chance after all.

**President Snow's POV**

The games were proving interesting this year. The live broadcast was on my T.V right now.

Lekny, one of our best loophole finders, burst into the oak room with two Gamemakers behind him.

"Sir, there's a slight problem"

"What?" I frowned

"Khloi Runmet"

Ah, one of the tributes, that explained the Gamemakers.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's about the district move and the machine" Lekny pushed up his glasses nervously

"What about it?"

"Well, er, because technically she is a district 12 not 10, that means that the rule being enforced about being able to ally up with the other tribute from your district means that she can ally up with district 12 but not 10"

"She w_as_ a district 12 but now she's a 10"

"Because the reason of her move was the machine and the machine was us then technically, we are to blame, she was born in 12, she _is _a 12, we cannot disobey the rules about districts that have been around for longer than we have"

"The Hunger Games was made to punish the districts of Panem!, the districts that WE are in control of!" My voice rose at the end

"Sorry sir, there is no loophole"

I slumped back into my chair.

"So what are you saying Lekny?"

"Well, technically, there is more a chance that the district 12's will survive"

Technically seemed to be Lekny's favourite word today.

"Go to Tyrhome, see to it that one of them dies"

"Tyrhome?"

"Your head gamekeeper" I sighed, exasperated, all the gamekeepers were chummy with each other, always on first name terms. Annoying sometimes.

"Yes sir, right away sir" Nodding, Lekny shuffled nervously out of the room with the two gamekeepers following. The door shut softly.

Then I pieced it together.

Khloi Runmet, was a 12, never was a 10 despite our best attempts at trying to make the whole family settle in.

I remembered that machine well.

_************************Flashback************************_

"_Is it ready?" I asked_

_Lekny nodded, "The girl is in place, I gave the family their money"_

"_Good" I nodded_

_We walked down the grey, bland corridor before coming to a single grey door, it had a small window in. But it was what was on the other side of the door that I was interested in._

_It was just an experiment, to see if we could alter people, like their personality, we were getting prepared. A lady named Giafcro had abilities, psychic abilities, she forewarned us that a rebellion was threatening to make an appearance._

_If we could alter people's personalities then we could change the minds of any rebels, in the doubtful occasion that they may actually appear._

_It was grey and had a control panel on, which was where one of our scientists were based. There was a circle that had been cut out and that was where Khloi was, she was looking around, her body tense. _

_Then our scientist pressed a button and blue lasers connected from top to bottom of the circle, keeping her in. Her face was unreadable. In the way that there were so many emotions mixed all together that it would be difficult to do so._

_Then there was a blinding flash of white and all of us on the outside of the machine seemed to get thrown backwards, around the room several things had been singed black. The thing that captivated everyone's attention though was the bloodcurdling scream that came from inside._

"_Get her out" Leksny spat at the scientist._

_The scientist was frantically pressing buttons until the lasers disappeared. Two bodyguards reached inside and pulled out Khloi. She was shaking violently, the scientist gave her an injection and then she was out cold._

"_It went wrong" I murmured._

_It was then that all the arrangements that would alter Khloi and her families lives dramatically._

_***********************End Flashback************************_

After remembering that fateful day, a new thought occurred to me.

We had Mae.

Sweet little Mae Runmet.

I grinned. This could work to my advantage. And mess up the most dangerous girl in the arena even more.

**So! Thoughts? Pleasee review, I like knowing what you think. **

**And I know that I didn't ask from the start but is there a tribute you would like to make? I don't need enough for the remaining ones but if there is one person who you would like me to write from the perspective of then just send me a quick review with their full name, personality, district (Although plz remember that 12, 10 and 2 cannot be used) and anything that has happened in their life that might affect them in the arena. Please note that I may adjust them slightly.**

**There is no time limit, I just decided to offer to do this as a bit of fun and as a peacemaking for how long it actually takes me to write the chapters :/ If I do get some later on in the story then I'll be sure to work them in somehow ;)**

**Thanks!**


	7. Messed Up Mind

**Khloi's POV**

Me and Orion were still by the Cornucopia, it had been a hour or so and it was quiet. Too quiet.

"I'm sorry about ... earlier" mumbled Orion, interrupting the silence,

"It's fine"

"You know we can't really work together anymore? Well, we can't, one of us has to die"

There had been an announcement about my district change confusion. I was district 12 now. Not 10, which was messed up.

"I know" I whispered.

I turned to look at him, "Maybe we should go separate ways in the morning, and no ties?"

We could spend the rest of the day together that way.

"Good idea"

We shook on it.

The Hunger Games. Confusing business, you had to really have your head here, otherwise everything falls apart.

I stood up to collect a few supplies that had been scattered around the Cornucopia and Orion stood up, for what I guessed, was the sake of it.

All of a sudden a whole flock of birds emerged from the forest, squawking and flapping their wings hard, me and Orion both turned to face it, a whole group of about six people appeared, waving and throwing weapons, and making the worst noise imaginable. All the other tributes now knew we were here.

I caught a glimpse of a small girl. Prim.

The group had seen us and was bringing the fight closer to us, I raised my bow and arrow and two fell to the floor. Not quite dead but they soon would be.

Orion was fighting one of the remaining ones and the blonde teenager who Prim was by was looking at me.

This was Kian Wellthorne then. I only knew because, well, what other kind of person would let a small, vulnerable, girl just hang out by their side when they're declaring war with everything that moved?

Two cannons.

I saw Kian's hand travel down to his weapon belt, and pull out a hammer like item.

I stood frozen. It was like the whole world went into slow motion. Orion and the two people he was fighting had stopped and slowly turned, Prim who had been watching them now realised that something was wrong and turned to face me.

His arm rose, then fell. But when it fell, the hammer like item wasn't in it. It was in the air. Coming towards me.

"No!" I heard Prim scream.

I tried to turn and block it but it still reached its target.

I fell to the wet, damp floor, my head a mess of thoughts.

The first few drops of rain began to fall on my face.

_I'd always loved rain._

Three cannons.

I wished they'd stop. It hurt. Didn't they realise how much it hurt?

I couldn't tell what anything was anymore.

What was the plan about Prim?

Who was Prim?

Why was Prim relevant?

Why was the name Peeta coming to my head continuously?

I screamed in frustration and soothing hands came to me.

"Khloi, it's Prim, I'm here" It was Prim. Prim. Prim!

"But Orions ... gone" It was Prims voice again.

"It's just me and this other girl, she saved me Khloi, she did, her name is Marie, she'll help us, you need to get better Khloi, I need you"

Who was Marie?

My eyes were still closed but I could hear the thickness of Prim's voice and wouldn't be surprised if half of the raindrops turned out to be her tears.

Arms began to move me and I heard Prim say one last thing, so quietly that I didn't know whether I was supposed to hear it.

"We always loved you"


	8. Pain And Urges

**Next Chapter:**

**Khloi's POV**

I think we had sponsors, sponsors who saved my life with the medicine they sent down.

But things still didn't always make sense, and I had urges to do things that I wouldn't have normally done before.

We were sitting in the forest now. Me, Prim and Marie. Marie had carried me here and she was from district four. They were sitting apart from me and whispering to each other, probably talking about me. I snorted.

Slowly I did some maths in my head, there were five left in the arena, me, Prim Marie and two others. It was nearly over. I got up and walked over to them.

"I'm going for a walk"

"Okay" Marie replied smiling at me.

She was just letting me wander off, maybe she doesn't care about me, but I don't need her to care about me, I don't even need to take care of Prim now, she has Marie. Suddenly the details of My Plan for Prim came rushing back into my head. Maybe if I went and died or something then Marie could handle the other two, she was a good fighter, and then I'm sure she wouldn't hurt Prim, she'd let Prim kill her.

I'd reached a river that looked familiar.

I sat down and laid on my back, closing my eyes and relaxing.

_In and out. _

I heard a snap and shot up.

I looked around wildly. I couldn't see anything but I could feel someone watching me. I'd always hated that feeling.

I had no weapons, not even my bow and arrow.

Some words of wisdom from Tavis's assistant, Emile, echoed in my head, she'd turned it into a really touching song and it replayed itself in perfect tune.

_Everybody's waiting,  
>Everybody's watching,<br>Even when you're sleeping,  
>Keep your eyes open.<em>

_Yesterday you were just children._

_Keep your feet ready,  
>Heartbeat steady,<br>Keep your eyes open,  
>Keep your aim locked,<br>The night grows dark,  
>Keep your eyes open.<em>

I hadn't kept my eyes open. And now they were going to get me, just like they always had been planning too.

The feeling was more intense and I heard two snaps, one in front of me and one from my side. It was the two remaining tributes.

I screamed, turned and ran. The forest around me became a blur.

_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady._

I heard running footsteps of pursuers.

"_They're always going to get you, there's no point running"_

_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady._

"Khloi! Where are you?" A distant shout that sounded like Marie.

But they were too late this time.

_Keep your eyes open._

The Cornucopia again, was this where most of the action took place?

I turned to see a beefly teenager hurtling towards me waving the most lethal looking weapon I had ever seen.

_Think, Khloi, think._

But I couldn't. Since the hammer, thinking rationally had become harder and it hurt.

So much pain.

_Too much pain._

"Freak" the teenager was in front of me and I must have had a vacant expression on my face as that was the only reason why I could think anyone would say it.

_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady._

"Heartbeat steady" I repeated. He gave me a funny look before whispering, "Sorry" and pulling up his weapon, a sword of some sort.

I could see his friend behind him, looking me up and down appreciatively.

The old anger began to rise but it died halfway up. Something it never did before.

There was no point in me staying anymore.

I _wanted _to die.

Marie and Prim emerged from the trees.

I looked the teenager in the eye

"Please, hurry" I whispered. He nodded and the sword rose.

**Mae's POV**

The peacemakers had since let me out of the cage and I'd basically been living in Katniss's house.

We still had no idea why they'd put me in that cage to start with.

I entered the room where the TV was and the horrible picture that was on it scared me. Khloi. What was wrong with her?

"No!" I sobbed

Katniss pulled me to her and gave me a tight hug

"We don't know what she's going through, Mae"

"She went in determined to come out"

"But then... then her loyalty got in her way"

I didn't care. I wanted Khloi. And it was all Katniss' fault, her fault for having Prim go in. Being Peetas crush. Peetas fault for treating Khloi like that. Gales fault for being the one that Katniss wanted anyway.

I felt anger. A bad type of anger. The type of anger I bet Khloi has to deal with all the time. I ran out of the house with Katniss shouting my name and following me.

I ran out into the main town square, shoving past Peeta and Gale who saw Katniss and turned and ran after me too. But I had my sisters speed. I think they realised what my aim was and their shouts became more frantic.

I saw a peacemaker and charged at him. He fell to the floor and I ripped off his stupid helmet. I punched his face, clawed at it, slapped it. Tears running down my face, choking me. Then two rough pairs of hands grabbed my shoulders and hauled me up.

A astonished looking crowd were staring at me.

"The games has almost finished, we will deal with you when it has" one of the grim peacemakers spat at me.

They both let go of me and I knew that if Katniss, Peeta and Gale would grab me if I went forward so I pushed my way out of the back and began to walk around the back streets of district 12, looking for people who were practically my own kin, I looked for Grass's house. My best friend. He'd be happy to see me.

**Khloi's POV**

All of a sudden the ground had started shaking. The sword had started to tremble in the air and the teenager put it back down again.

I saw that it was more violent over where we were standing compared t where Prim and Marie were so I ran over to them whilst the two other tributes were frozen with shock.

"They have a lot of weapons, I'm going to see if I can grab some off them" said Marie and was gone before we could stop her.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

Orange and red erupted in front of us. Fire.

_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady._

As much as I regretted saying it, Marie and the other two teenagers had to be dead.

The flames died and as they did three cannons sounded, confirming my beliefs.

It started to hurt my head again and I momentarily forgot who Prim was and why we were here.

_Everybodys waiting..._

"Congratulations! Primrose Everdeen and Khloi Runmet, you are the victors of the 74th annual hunger games!" the loud voice boomed and it really hurt.

This time I couldn't stop myself, I crouched down in the foetal position and put my hands over my ears, trying to stop the pain.

A few minutes later, hands that I recognised as peacemaker hands were on my shoulders, gentle for a change, I stood up and they guided me into a basket that had a jet above it, keeping it up, Prim was there too.

_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady..._

They clamped something around my wrist. A wristband of some sort, I examined it and the words I saw there explained everything, the pain, the urges, but they still were the worst words anyone could want to see.

**Khloi Runmet: Mentally disorientated.**

**End of the chapter!**

**Some things to say first. A) Sorry for how long it took but also in Microsoft Word this chapter is six pages long :) B) The song in this chapter is actually Eyes Open by Taylor Swift which is on the soundtrack for the movie C) There are going to be a few more chapters after this so don't think this is the end! D) I'm going to see the Hunger Games for my birthday party on the 6****th****! E) Anyone thinking a little romance story between Grass and Mae in the final chapters of this story? Put it in reviews if you think so! F) Happy Easter! G) Please review! I have a good ending lined up :)**


End file.
